You're Dating
by SpecialNotCrazy
Summary: Star asks Danny to be her pretend boyfriend after breaking up with Kwan after he won't leave her alone but they soon start to fall for each other what will happen


Star asks Danny to be her pretend boyfriend after breaking up with Kwan after he won't leave her alone but they soon start to fall for each other what will happen

Everyone is in their junior year Dani is in junior year to her clone was late and finally aged her up to Danny's age she poses as Dani's cousin and everyone calls her Elle to avoid confusion.

* * *

><p>Star's P.O.V<p>

"Star please I'm sorry." Kwan shouted after me

"Leave me alone were through how many times do I have to tell you that." I glared

"I won't stop I love you!" Kwan shouted again grabbing me

"Let me go." I shrieked hitting him

"Take me back."

I glared again before kneeing him and running into the school him chasing after me. I stopped at a locker breathing hard we had broken up months ago and he wouldn't leave me alone he even started stalking me. I wasn't that pretty why did he care so much. I looked down the corner to see him coming and turned bumping into something hard and soft at the same time. I hand wrapped around my waist to steady me and I looked up to see baby blue eyes and I felt myself blush. Danny Fenton had become one of the most wanted guys in Casper High the start of junior year.

"Are you okay."

"I'm fine."

"Star!" A voice shouted

I blinked as Kwan came into view I looked at Danny before smirking, "I can't go out with you because I have a boyfriend."

Kwan's eyes narrowed in anger and I thought that this was a bad idea "Who?" he glared

"Um it's uh..."

Kwan smiled, "No one."

"No! It's Danny!"

"Wha-"

"Play along." I whispered harshly

"Fenton! Are you serious."

"Yes very much." I smirked

"Fine than kiss him."

"Wh-What?"

"You heard me."

"F-Fine!" I glared before turning around to face Danny I mouth a sorry before pulling his shirt bringing him in for a kiss as he wrapped his arms around my waist both of us not aware of the whole school watching or his friends Tucker, Ella (Dani), and Sam. I pulled away smirking triumphantly at

Kwan frowned before glaring, "Fine but the minute you break up I'll be there." he stalked off

I grinned shouting before turning to Danny I could kiss him for playing along in fact I did in my state of happiness I brought Danny down for a kiss again ignoring the wolf whistles.

* * *

><p>Danny's P.O.V<p>

"I almost feel sorry for her." Tucker grinned as we watched Star be harassed by Kwan

"Almost." I asked raising an eyebrow

"I'm still mad at the way she treated me inn freshman year." Tucker frowned

"Get over it she's nicer now at least she doesn't hang out with Paulina."

It's true ever since Star dumped Kwan she was kicked out of the A-list and hung out with Valerie and us on occasion

"She has a point." Ella stated

Ella's Dani I got tired of people mixing up together so she goes by Elle or Ella depending on what people called her. She came back one day the same age as me so I guess her ghosts DNA is a little late so she poses as my cousin which made Valerie suspicious since she knows Danielle I really didn't think that part through.

We made our way to class a soft figure bumped, which I recognized as a girl and wrapped my hand around her waist to keep her from falling. I found myself looking in to turquoise eyes, which I recognized as Star's.

"Are you okay?" I asked setting her down

"I'm fine." She answered out of breath

"Star!" A voice shouted

I blinked as Kwan came into view what the heck was going on

"I can't go out with you because I have a boyfriend." Star smirked

Kwan's eyes narrowed in anger and I felt sorry for her boyfriend when did she even get a boyfriend "Who?" he glared

"Um it's uh..."

Kwan smiled, "No one."

"No! It's Danny!"

"Wha-"I protested

"Play along." I whispered harshly

I nodded understanding she was using me to avoid Kwan great now I would be a punching bag for a who knows how long

"Fenton! Are you serious."

"Yes very much." I

"Fine than kiss him."

"Wh-What?"

I felt myself blush well her plan just went down the drain. Like she would kiss me

"You heard me."

"F-Fine!" Star glared before turning around to face me she mouthed a sorry which had me confused before pulling my shirt bringing me in for a kiss I really didn't mind so I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer neither of us aware of the whole school watching or my friends Tucker, Ella (Dani), and Sam. She pulled away smirking triumphantly at Kwan who frowned before glaring, "Fine but the minute you break up I'll be there." he stalked off

Star grinned shouting before turning to me and bringing me down for another kiss again not that I minded I inwardly smiled ignoring the wolf whistles.


End file.
